Wakko's Sister
by Racerette
Summary: Wakko thinks about his sister durring the infamous death scene in Wakko's Wish.


_I don't own Animaniacs. I also don't own Wakko's Wish, which is entirely different from the series. _

_The was originally supposed to be part of a much larger project I am working on, but when it was done, I realized that it didn't quite fit in. Since it's already written, I figure I might as well post it. I personally love how it turned out, but I doubt it will get much positive feedback._

_This was written with permission by Loonytunecrazy, who pioneered this idea long before my version was ever written. His original story is called "Wakko's Thoughts". Obviously, this is written in Wakko's point of view._

_..........._

We ran as fast as we could away from the king. I was starting to regret all those pointless musical numbers we sang when we could have been focused on getting to the wishing star. The air was ice cold, and it was hard to breathe while running. My little sister, Dot, was barley keeping up with me and my brother when she stopped suddenly.

"I can't make it." She said. I didn't doubt her. She was deadly sick with some virus that neither me or Yakko could figure out. This little outing defiantly hadn't done her any good. The truth was that I never really thought she would live long enough to get to the star, I just had to keep telling myself that she would. And, for those few seconds as we were running, I believed it.

"Come on Dot, we're almost there." Yakko said, attempting to help her walk. I helped to, although deep down, I knew it was a useless act.

Just as I was thinking that it couldn't get any worse; I heard a cannon fire. A millisecond later, I was up in the freezing cold air, and then face planted into the snow. I had barley gotten my head up when I realized that Dot wasn't right beside me. I saw Yakko, but he wasn't my concern at the moment.

"No!" I said, looking back at her little body, laying in the snow heap. I raced back there, forgetting about myself, and focused on my little sister. As I got closer, I knew she was dead. The cannon ball hadn't quite hit her, but it had gotten close enough to knock her down hard. She was obviously in pain. When she opened her dark black eyes, it was both the saddest and happiest moment of my life.

Of course, she completely ignored me and immediately clinged to Yakko. Figures. When I was out for that year, earning money for her operation, Yakko was at home with her. I did the hard work, but Yakko got the credit.

Then again, I guess he deserves it. He actually made her last year enjoyable. All I did was earn money that was quickly taken away. All I ever got for working night and day for a year from her was a brief hello and a pat on the back. I should have just given up. Why did I ever think that I could do anything right. The parenting and love belongs to Yakko. I should expect nothing for just being the second born. I'm a failure as both a little brother, and an older one.

I could do nothing to save her now. Yakko was telling her the story of her birth, one last time. It would be the last thing she ever got to hear. I knew the story was mostly fake; I think everyone did. Yakko did a good job of making it sound like a fairy tale, when in reality it was just a case of two teenagers making the same mistake three times. The older Yakko got, the more and more he reminded me of them. He was almost the same age they were when they had him. I guess history does repeat itself. Dot was a little young for that story; Yakko was going to tell her when she turned seven. Of course, that's never going to happen, not now.

As Dot's story started wrapping up, I could see Yakko making a poor attempt at holding back tears. That just made it all the more real; I wanted to break down crying right there. Yakko has always been good at holding back emotions. The only other time I've seen anything resymbling a tear run down his face was when Dot first got sick.

I didn't want to see my sister's final moments. I was about to turn back and go home, with the hopes that King Salazar would see me and take my life too, when I saw Dot winking at me out of the corner of my eye. She'd always wanted to be an actress, I remembered. She was just buying me time to get to the wishing star. Was Yakko acting too? I couldn't be sure. I was busy running like mad to the wishing star.

_My baby sister is alive _I thought to myself _Now I've got to save her._


End file.
